Madara's Legacy: The Story of Menma Uchiha
by UchihaLegend23
Summary: This is a reboot of one of my old stories that I did before. Menma Uchiha is the grandson of Madara Uchiha The Second Hokage. Growing up during the first ninja war Menma Uchiha witnesses the life of war. Menma wants to be the most powerful Uchiha, but he has a lot to live up to because of his family lineage. (Sorry for the summary) MenmaXTsunade
1. Menma Uchiha

**A/N: Story is about the grandson of Madara Uchiha, Menma Uchiha. I changed a lot things in the story for example Madara is good and he is the second hokage. Menma will be the strongest Uchiha, but it'll take sometime to get there don't get me wrong Menma will be a bad ass, but not godlike. For pairings it will be Men/Tsu.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Naruto or any of it's characters.**

 **Menma Uchiha Madara's Grandson**

 **(** **メンマサスケマダラの孫** **)**

It's a peaceful day in Konoha even though it is war time, but in the village not a sound can be heard unless you're in the hospital on the second floor where you can hear screaming as a woman was giving birth right now and that woman is no other than the daughter of the Nidaime Hokage Madara Uchiha and she also the wife of the current Uchiha Clan Head Kagami Uchiha. Her name is Mai Uchiha better known as "The Uchiha Princess" and "Konoha's Shadow Warrior" because she kills her enemies silently in the shadows and all they see is a mangekyo sharingan that look like flower petals. Mai is in labor giving birth to the future clan head with her husband Kagami by her side. "Alright Mai-chan I need you to push okay." Mito Uzumaki said. Mai nodded as she pushed and squeezing her husband's hand. "You're doing great Mai-chan." Kagami said. "Okay Mai-chan I can see a head I need you to give me one last push." Mito said. Mai gave one last push "AHHHHHHH!" Mai screamed.

A baby cry can be heard as Mito took the baby to wash off the blood when she was done she handed them their baby boy covered in a blue blanket. "Congratulations Mai-chan to giving birth to a healthy baby boy." Mito said. Mai took look at the baby and tears of joy came out of her eyes "he looks so handsome." Mai said. "He sure does. Did you think of name for him yet?" Kagami asked. "Menma Uchiha." Mai said. Kagami smiled "that's a wonderful name." Kagami said. Suddenly an Anbu appeared "Kagami-san a message from the hokage." the anbu said as he handed Kagami a letter. Kagami took the letter and thanked the anbu as he opened it up. Kagami gritted his teeth "those bastards." Kagami said quietly. "Kagami-kun what's wrong what did my father say?" Mai asked. "The peace treaty between Kumo was a damn set up from Kumo as they attacked your father, Tobirama and their escorts. Your father stayed behind trying to hold them off and he wants me and a few Uchiha there for back up." Kagami said.

"You be careful you hear me Menma and I need you and please bring my father back alive." Mai said. "I will Mai-chan and Mito-sama can you please watch over my wife and child." Kagami said. "I will Kagami-kun now hurry they need you." Mito said. Kagami smiled then shunshin out of there. Mai closed her eyes as she sent a silent prayer _"please be safe tou-san Kagami-kun."_ Mai thought. "They'll be fine Mai-chan don't worry." Mito said. Mai smiled and cuddle her with her baby and went to sleep. Mito set up a sealing barrier around the room the only ones who can come in and out are Mito and Mai.

 **(5 hours later)**

Commotion can be heard throughout the entire hospital as Mai opened her eyes to see what was going outside. "Move out of my way I'm trying to get to my wife and child." Kagami said as he made his way to the room only to blocked out. "Mito-sama can you please release the seal?" Kagami asked. Mito nodded as she dropped the seal, so that Kagami can enter. Once the seal was dropped Kagami rushed to his wife and child "Kagami-kun you made it back alive." Mai said as she kissed her husband. "I told you I will." Kagami said. "What about my father how is he?" Mai asked. Kagami sighed "He's in ICU right now being worked on by team of medical ninja that reminds me. Mito-sama they need you and your daughter in ICU right now." Kagami said. Mito nodded as she left the room to retrieve her daughter.

"What happened out there?" Mai asked. "When I arrived out there Tobirama-sensei and my teammates were surrounded by thirty Kumo ninjas, me and a group of Uchihas arrived killed the Kumo ninjas. When we were racing to were Hokage-sama was we were stopped by the gold and silver brothers Tobirama-sensei and Daiki stayed behind to deal with them. While they stayed the rest of us continued on when we arrived Hokage-sama was wounded badly as he was stabbed with the Raikage's sword through the chest. The Raikage was already dead so we sealed up his body so we can get the bounty off his head." Kagami explained. "What happened to Tobirama and my brother Daiki?" Mai asked. "They're fine, but Daiki's ninja career is over as the gold and silver paralyzed him he can't walk anymore." Kagami said. Mai was shocked as few tears dropped from her eyes.

The room was silent until you hear a baby's laugh as Mai and Kagami looked down and saw their son wide awake giggling at them. "Hello Menma-kun I'm your mommy and this your father." Mai said. Menma reached his little baby hand out and grabbed his mother's finger and started sucking it. Suddenly the room door opened and Mito and her daughter stepped in. "How is my tou-san?" Mai asked. Mito and her daughter looked down sadly "we weren't able to remove the poison from his system in time." Mito's daughter said. "He has about 3 hours to live." Mito said. Kagami clenched his fist Menma and Mai were crying. "Mai-san he wishes to see you and his grandson." Mito's daughter said. Mai nodded as she got out of bed and with the help of Kagami they went to where Madara is.

 **(Madara's room)**

Kagami and Mai carrying Menma entered to see Madara strapped to so many wires. Madara hearing the door open turned his head and saw his daughter and what appears to be his grandson. "Is that him?" Madara asked. Mai nodded as fresh tears dropped from her eyes "can I see him?" Madara asked. Mai moved closer to her father so he can see Menma. Madara looked at Menma and smiled _"he's perfect in continuing my legacy."_ Madara thought. Suddenly Madara coughed up some blood into his hand. "Tou-san!" Mai said in panic. "Don't worry about it just bring me the child." Madara said. Mai handed Madara Menma "what is my grandson's name?" Madara asked. "Menma Uchiha tou-san" Mai said. Madara looked at her like she was crazy "you named him after a ramen topping." Madara said. Mai chuckled and scratched the back of his head "the name seem perfect to me." Mai said.

Madara sighed as he looked at his grandson on last time as brought his index and middle finger towards Menma's head. He poked Menma on the forehead as he trailed his bloodied fingers down Menma's face "He'll become strong." Madara said as he hand Menma back to Mai. "I don't have that much time left, so I'm going to be quick." Madara said. "Mai you've grown to being the most beautiful and powerful woman in our village and in our clan I'm so proud of you please protect the village and spread the Uchiha name throughout the nation I love you and your mother would've been proud of you." Madara said. Mai was crying as some of her tears fell on Menma, "Kagami one of my best ninjas I'm counting on you to protect my grandson and daughter Kagami." Madara said. Kagami nodded "I will Hokage-sama." Kagami said. Madara smiled then he started doing hand signs "um tou-san what are you doing?" Mai asked. "I'm going to seal my soul into young Menma for two reasons. The first reason is so that I can watch his life inside and train him when the time is right. The second reason is just in case someone tries to revive me I won't be brought back." Madara said. Madara finished the last of his sand seals as he looked at "I love you Mai and your brother too please watch over him." Madara said. "I will tou-san and I love you to." Mai said.

Madara's soul left his body and was sealed inside Menma's. Mai cried her eyes out as she just witnessed her father's death, Mito came inside "Mito-sama you can please remove my father's eyes and place them in a jar?" Mai asked. Mito nodded and walked over to Madara's body and removed his eyes and placed them in a medical jar and handed them to Mai. "Mai-chan why do you want them?" Kagami asked. "For two reasons Kagami-kun. The first reason is so that nobody can steal them and the second reason I have a feeling Menma-kun is going to need them in the future." Mai said. Kagami nodded as they left the room.

 **(6 years later)**

It's been six years since the birth of Menma Uchiha and the death of the second hokage Madara Uchiha. Since that day many things had changed Tobirama Senju was named the third hokage and Mai Uchiha took position as clan head since she retired to become a full time mom and clan head. The Uchiha received a prodigy in young Menma. At the age of 4 Menma unlocked his sharingan and a matured one at the age of six. Today young Menma and his mother are walking around the village heading to the park, so that Menma can relax and have fun with kids his own age and outside of the clan. "Now Menma I want to be a good boy and have fun okay." Mai said. "Hai kaa-chan I will." Menma said. Menma and Mai arrived at the park and sent Menma off as she went to sit and talk with her friends.

Menma was in the middle of the park trying to find something to do and then spotted two girls on the swing set talking and playing, so Menma decided to go talk to them. The two blond haired girls were talking and have on the swing set when they noticed a boy walking towards, "hi my name is Menma Uchiha." Menma said. The first blond haired girl stuck out her hand "hi my name is Reika Kitami." Reika said. Menma shook her hand the next blond haired girl did the same "hi my name is Tsunade Senju." Tsunade said. Menma shook her hand "do you guys want to play?" Menma asked. Reika and Tsunade looked at each other then back at Menma "sure why not we can play tag." Reika said.

For three hours Menma, Reika, and Tsunade played with each other until it was time for Menma to go back home because his mom had a council meeting to attend to. "Menma-kun it's time to go home!" Mai shouted. "I'm coming kaa-chan. I got to go home bye Tsunade, bye Reika." Menma said as he ran off to his mother.

 **(Menma and Mai)**

Menma and Mai were heading back to the Uchiha compound before Mai had to go to her council meeting. "Did you have fun today Menma-kun?" Mai asked. "Hai I did kaa-chan." Menma said. "Did you make any friends today?" Mai asked. "Hai I did kaa-chan their names are Reika Kitami and Tsunade Senju." Menma said. "Oh so made friends with girls from the Kitami clan and Senju clan interesting." Mai said. "Yeah...Hey kaa-chan when is tou-san coming home?" Menma asked. "Well your father and his team are investigating something in the land of fire and he won't back for two days." Mai said. Menma looked down sadly, Mai seeing her sad expression decided to cheer him up "don't worry he'll be back before your birthday." Mai said. Menma nodded as he smiled the two continued to walk in silence until Menma broke the ice "hey kaa-chan can we visit grandpa's grave?" Menma asked. Mai thought about it "not today Menma I have a meeting to attend, but tomorrow we'll go." Mai said. Menma nodded his head as they continued walking.

They arrived at the clan compound Mai let go of Menma hand and looked at him. "Menma this is where we go our separate way I have a council meeting to go to I need to go home." Mai said. "Hai kaa-chan." Menma said as he waved goodbye to his mom as he headed home. Menma was walking through the clan compound waving hello to his clan mates Menma stopped walking when he saw his best friend Kabuki heading his way. "Hey Menma." Kabuki said. "Hey Kabuki what's up." Menma said. "Nothing much I just got my Uchiha crest." Kabuki said as he showed Menma his clan crest on his back and shoulder. "That's awesome Kabuki." Menma said. "Yeah I know I'm awesome." Kabuki said smugly. Menma just sweat dropped at that, "any way where were you today after I finished my training I went to your house, but your nanny said that you left with Mai-sama." Kabuki said. "Kaa-chan took me to the park today since I've been locked in the clan compound and so that I can make new friends outside of the clan." Menma said. "Oh okay, so what are you doing today and where is your mom?" Kabuki asked.

"Kaa-chan had a council meeting to attend to and I got nothing else going on." Naruto said with a shrug. "Come on let's go to your training ground." Kabuki said. Menma nodded "alright let's go." Menma said.

 **(Council meeting)**

The council is consisted on two different groups that deal with different parts of the village. You have the shinobi side that is made up with the clan heads and Anbu commander, they deal with shinobi related matters of the village. Next you have the civilian side of the council that deals with the village's budgets and marketing. Leading the council is the hokage and his three advisers. The clan heads who are on the council are Mai Uchiha representing the Uchiha Clan, Renji Hyuga representing the Hyuga Clan, Hido Nara representing the Nara Clan, Sora Inuzuka representing the Inuzuka, Mito Uzumaki-Senju representing the Senju Clan, Shinji Kitami representing the Kitami Clan, Dante Haruno representing the Haruno Clan, then you ChiChi Akimichi representing the Akimichi Clan, Uryū Aburame representing the Aburame Clan, and last but not lest Jūshirō Yamanaka representing the Yamanaka Clan.

"Mai-chan how's little Menma-kun doing?" Chichi asked. ChiChi is a slender woman she has black hair that reached her shoulder and she had beautiful black eyes. ChiChi is wearing a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. (A/N: Shizune's outfit.) ChiChi can be seen carrying a small fan that always the bottom half of her face. "He's doing fine ChiChi-chan. How's little Sting doing?" Mai asked. "He's been wonderful I hope one day he and little Menma can be friends." ChiChi said. ChiChi and her family are the only members of the Akimichi clan that are slender and fit without using their pills.

The council room door opened and Tobirama Senju the third hokage stepped inside the council room and took his seat at the head of the table. "Okay this meeting may now begin." Tobirama said. "Excuse us hokage-sama why have you called for this meeting?" Hido Nara asked. "I just received a report from my genin team lead by Hiruzen Sarutobi and Kagami Uchiha. Their mission was to investigate and infiltrate Iwa's front line camp. They investigated the entire camp when they found a scroll that was stating that Iwa has signed a peace treaty with Kumo and Suna in helps with the war." Tobirama said. The room was silent until Shinji broke the silence "that is very troubling hokage-sama what are we-" Shinji was interrupted when an anbu appeared in the council room. "Sorry for the interruption hokage-sama, but we have received a message from Hiruzen squad." the anbu said as he handed Tobirama the envelope.

Tobirama opened the envelope as he began to read what the envelope said. "Shit this is bad." Tobirama said. "What's wrong hokage-sama?" Renji asked. "It seems that Iwa and Suna are planning to invade our village." Tobirama said. Everyone was shocked at what they just heard, "how far out are they?" Sora asked. "They are about a day away from the village." Tobirama answered. "Bird I want to send a message to every squad that is out on a mission tell them to come back as quick as they can and tell them to prepare for an invasion." Tobirama said. The bird masked anbu nodded and disappeared, "Tora send a message to the Uzumaki and tell them that we request backup as we are about to get invaded by Iwa and Suna." Tobirama said. "Neko how far out is my squad?" Tobirama asked. "At the speed they are going they should arrive in an hour sir." Neko said. Tobirama nodded as he dismissed the anbu.

"I need all you to send the message out to your clans and tell them to prepare for an invasion." Tobirama said as he left the council room. Soon later the clan heads left as well and headed to their respective clans.

 **(Uchiha Clan Compound)**

Mai returned to her clan compound and told her brother that there's going to be a clan meeting in an hour and to spread the word. Mai ran all the way home to see her son. When Mai reached home she was greeted by their nanny Nemu Kurotsuchi "Mai-sama you're back welcome home." Nemu said. "Nemu-chan is Menma home?" Mai asked. "Hai young Menma is upstairs studying and he is not a shadow clone." Nemu said. "Thank you Nemu-chan" Mai said as she went upstairs to her son's room.

Mai reached Menma's room and knocked on the door "Menma-kun it's kaa-chan can I come in?" Mai asked. "It's open kaa-chan." Menma said not leaving his eyes from the book. Mai entered Menma's room and sat on his bed, "Menma tomorrow I want you to go to the Uchiha shrine with Nemu-chan when your father and I tell you too okay." Mai said. Menma looked at his mom with concern "what's going on kaa-chan?" Menma asked. "There's going to be an invasion tomorrow that's why your father is coming home earlier than expected and that's why I want you to go to the Uchiha Shrine and hide okay." Mai said. Menma nodded "hai kaa-chan I understand." Menma said. Mai smiled and gave Menma a hug and kiss on the forehead.

After her conversation with Menma Mai headed to the Uchiha Clan meeting and on her way there she bumped into her husband. "Kagami-kun thank goodness you're okay I was so worried." Mai said as she held on to her husband. "I'm fine Mai-chan." Kagami said as he kissed her. "Where are you going anyways?" Kagami asked. "I was heading to the clan meeting grounds to warn everyone about the invasion tomorrow." Mai said. "Alright let's go." Kagami said. Mai and Kagami walked together hand in hand to Uchiha Clan meeting place.

Kagami and Mai arrived at the clan meeting spot and noticed that every single Uchiha were there minus the children. "Okay now that everyone is here we can begin the meeting." Mai said. "What's going on Kagami-sama, Mai-sama?" a fellow Uchiha asked. "Tomorrow the village will be invaded by Iwa and Suna." Kagami said. Everyone was shocked at the news "so tonight I want you all to prepare for tomorrow and make sure you spend time with your family. Meeting adjourned." Mai said as every single Uchiha left to prepare for the invasion and to spend time with their family. Kagami and Mai left as well, so they can spend time with Menma _"I can't allow Mai and Menma to get involved tomorrow I must keep them safe because I have bad feeling about this."_ Kagami thought.

 **A/N: That's for this chapter of my new story and I'll see you guys later.**

 **Next time: The Invasion has began.**


	2. The Invasion has began

**A/N: Welcome back to a new chapter of Madara's Legacy: Menma Uchiha the last chapter I did not receive any reviews, so please review this story I'm trying to balance out the amount of stories I publish each week. This week it's Naruto Fullbuster and Madara's Legacy. Next Week it's The Lost Sharingan and the Demon God Slayer. Enough talk on to the story. Also I am starting a story a fanfiction on Wattpad.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with Naruto.**

 **The Invasion has began, legends are born**

 **(** 侵略は伝説が生まれ始めています **)**

Preparations are being made as many leaf ninjas from Chunin to Anbu are preparing for an invasion by Iwa and Suna. The same can be said in the Uchiha compound as Kagami and Mai are making that their son is safe. "Remember Menma-kun stay inside the Uchiha Shrine until the coast is clear okay." Mai said to her son. "I will kaa-san." Naruto said. "Menma make sure you listen to Nemu when you get there." Kagami said. "Hai tou-san." Menma said. There was a knock on their door "enter." Kagami said. Hiruzen Sarutobi entered the house "Kagami Tobirama Sensei wants every ninja from Chunin to Anbu to meet at the hokage tower." Hiruzen said. Kagami nodded "thank you Hiruzen my wife and I will be there." Kagami said. Hiruzen bowed and left the house, "Kagami I won't be fighting I'll be at the hospital healing the wounded." Mai said. "Hai I'll meet you at the tower then." Kagami said as he disappeared.

"Nemu can you take Naruto to the Uchiha Shrine and wait for the single for you to enter." Mai said. "Hai I will Lady Mai." Nemu said as she grabbed Menma hand and left the house and headed to the Uchiha Shrine.

 **(Hokage Tower)**

Many ninjas were waiting for their hokage to start the meeting soon enough the hokage started the meeting. "Many of you know that Iwa and Suna is planning on invading us today, we have Intel that they're an hour away from the village I want all you to be prepared for anything. Leave the Tsuchikage and Kazekage to me and Hiruzen Sarutobi everybody else be prepared." Tobirama said. "The medical staff will be lead by my sister-in-law Mito Uzumaki-Senju and my niece Azula Senju. The second unit will be long range fighters that will be lead by Danzo. Third unit will be close combat that will be the Uchiha Clan, Akimichi Clan, and Hyuga Clan lead by my student Kagami Uchiha. Then we have the Intel unit lead by Hido Nara, and Jūshirō Yamanaka. Meeting Adjourned." Tobirama said. "Hai everyone said as they went to their positions.

 **(Konoha Hospital)**

Mito and Azula were ordering people around telling them where to go as Mito passed by Mai's group she was surprised at the leadership role Mai has taken. "Mai-chan can you come here please." Mito said. "Hai Mito-sensei." Mito said as she gave one final order to her group. "Mai you and Azula are my best medics, so that's why when the invasion starts I want you and Azula to be in charge of the hospital's other units." Mito said. Mai was shocked "what about you Mito-sensei?" Mai asked. "I'll be in the ICU dealing with the critical cases and I'll be with Intel unit as well setting up barriers and placing communications seals on everyone." Mito said. "I'll do my best Mito-sensei." Mai said.

 **(Intel Division)**

"Is everything set?" Hido asked. "Hai Hido-san everything set we're just waiting for Mito-san to place communication seals on our ninjas." a ninja said. Hido nodded he turned to his friend Jūshirō "So Jūshirō are able to contact the Anbu that is out locating the enemy?" Hido asked. Jūshirō nodded his head "hai they haven't seen the enemy yet." Jūshirō said. Hido nodded suddenly there was a knock on the door "enter." Hido said. Mito walked inside the Intel Division headquarters "ah Mito-sama have you placed the seals on everyone?" Hido asked. "Hai I have now all that's left is placing the seals on your unit and placing the seals on around the village." Mito said. Hido nodded as Mito began to work.

 **(Hokage Tower roof)**

While everyone was preparing their team Tobirama and Hiruzen were waiting for any information on the whereabouts of Iwa and Suna. "Are you prepared to face and a Kage level shinobi Hiruzen?" Tobirama asked. "Hai I'll be ready when the time comes." Hiruzen said. ANBU ninja appeared in front of Tobirama "hokage-sama they have arrived they are about a two minutes away we can attack now." The ANBU said. Tobirama nodded "send a message to Danzo and tell him to begin his assault." Tobirama said. The ANBU nodded as he formed a ram seal and delivered the message.

 **(Danzo's team)**

Danzo just received the message "First Unit attack." Danzo ordered. "Hai." they said as they fired their ninjutsus at the enemy. Soon half of the Iwa and Suna squad was destroyed by many fireballs, wind attacks, lighting, and earth attacks. Someone tried to sneak up on Danzo, but he got severely burned by Dante Haruno who had his fist out. "I made just in time." Dante said. "Dante what are you doing here shouldn't you be with Kagami?" Danzo asked. "I was on my way when I noticed someone trying to sneak up on you." Dante said. Danzo clicked his teeth as he turned away and continued the attack. Dante shook his head and headed to the front lines.

[Play Naruto Unreleased Soundtrack- Heavy Violence]

"Sir Iwa has broken through our barrier and they're charging right in." a ninja said to Kagami. Kagami nodded and looked at his team "Everyone get ready." Kagami said as he pulled out his sword as soon as Iwa and Suna broke through the gate they were met by Kagami's team "ATTACK!" Kagami order as he charged at the closest Iwa and Suna ninjas soon everyone else followed.

 **CLING**

 **CLING**

 **BOOM**

The invasion has began. Kagami just killed his tenth Suna ninja as he came face to face with the man who has become his rival. "Raiden Fukui Iwa's blade devil." Kagami said. "Kagami Uchiha Konoha's Dragon Blade. I've been waiting for this day ever since you killed my brother." Raiden said as he charged at Kagami. Kagami charged at Raiden as they met in the center of the village clashing swords.

 **(Tobirama)**

Tobirama looked around his village as the battle has began, Tobirama looked to his left and saw Mito by his side "any word from your from village Mito?" Tobirama asked. "Hai they're about an hour away." Mito said. "Who are they sending?" Hiruzen asked. Mito smiled "My brother Naruto and his anbu team." Mito said. Hiruzen and Tobirama was shocked then they smiled because they knew once Naruto arrives it's over for Iwa and Suna. Suddenly Tobirama pushed Hiruzen and Mito out of the way as a cube like structure blew up the hokage tower.

Tobirama appeared on the roof across the hokage tower as he saw a man that looked like a mummy "The second Tsuchikage Mu." Tobirama said as he glared at the man. "The Third Hokage Tobirama Senju I'll enjoy killing you." Mu said as he disappeared. "Saru you deal with the Third Kazekage I'll handle the Tsuchikage." Tobirama said as he disappeared. Hiruzen glared at the Third Kazekage and the Third Kazekage sighed "I have to fight a child." The Third Kazekage said.

[End Naruto Unreleased Soundtrack- Heavy Violence]

[Play Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 25 - Kenkonitteki ( Risking It All )]

Hiruzen charged at the Third Kazekage as he threw a punch to the Third Kazekage a magnet sand wall rose and blocked the attack. "Is that the best you can do I'm very disappointed." Third Kazekage said. Hiruzen backed away from the sand and started doing hand seals **"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu"** Hiruzen said as he blew out a dragon made out of fire at the Third Kazekage. Another magnet sand came up and blocked the attack.

"You bore me child." Third Kazekage said. Third Kazekage commanded his sand to attack and the sand charged at Hiruzen. "Just a little warning my sand has been in poison one touch and it's over for you." Third Kazekage said. Hiruzen gritted his teeth and started dodging sand coming at him, while dodging Hiruzen started doing hand seals **"Earth Style: Mud Wall"** Hiruzen spilled out mud as it started forming a wall to block the sand. "That won't help you." Third Kazekage said. What the Third Kazekage didn't know was that Hiruzen created a shadow clone to distract him while he hid underground.

"Hiruzen" jumped through the earth wall and threw a shurkien at the Third Kazekage, "Hiruzen" did a couple of hand seals **"Shurkien Shadow Clone Jutsu"** and that one shurkien turned into 100 shurkiens. An magnet sand dome rose up and blocked the attacks. Suddenly there was a crack under the feet of the Kazekage. Hiruzen Sarutobi a rose from the ground and sent an uppercut to the Third Kazekage. The Third Kazekage was knocked down to the ground "ha ha now that's what I am talking about." Third Kazekage said as he got up on his feet. The Third Kazekage smiled and sent a magnet sand a Hiruzen and his clone.

[End Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 25 - Kenkonitteki ( Risking It All )]

 **(Hospital)**

Many medics were running back and forth between patients and to supplies. Mai Uchiha was currently healing a citizen who got caught in the cross fire of the battle, "there you leg should be fine right now" Mai said. A medic came running to Mai "Mai-san there's too many people right now we need your help." the medic ninja said. Mai took a look around the hospital and saw that there was too many people around here "where is Azula?" Mai asked. "She's currently healing a critical patient." the medic ninja said. Mai nodded "okay here's what I need you to do those who are not seriously injured give them a green card, those who are mildly injured give them a yellow card and send them the rest of the medics. And those you who are critically injured give them a red card and send them to Azula and I." Mai said. "Ma'am what about those who need to go to ICU?" the medic ninja asked. "Send them to Mito-sensei and give them a black card." Mai said.

The medic ninja nodded and went to do what he was told and Mai turned to the crowd "Excuse me ladies and gentleman there are too many people here right now, so you each are going to get different colored cards if you get a green card that means that your injures are not that serious and I need you to go to a genin ninja and he/she will lead you to a nearest shelter. If you get a yellow card a medical ninja will be with you very soon. If you get a red card Azula Senju and I will personally heal you ourselves. If you get a black card you'll be sent to the ICU unit. Thank you for your time." Mai said.

 **(Uchiha Compound)**

Many of the retired and non ninjas Uchihas were currently hiding in the Uchiha shrine waiting for the invasion to be over what they didn't know was that someone had infiltrated the Uchiha Compound. "Where the hell is he?" a Suna ninja said. "I don't know he said that he'll meet us right here." an Iwa ninja said. Suddenly someone jumped off the roof of a building and landed in front of them "sorry to keep you gentleman waiting." that person said. "You must be Ryuu Uchiha?" the Iwa ninja said. "Yes I am." Ryuu said. "So where are they?" the Suna ninja asked. "Right this way I lead you to them." Ryuu said as lead them to the Uchiha Shrine. The Suna and Iwa ninja followed Ryuu as they jumped from roof to roof. They arrived in front of the Uchiha Shrine "Menma Uchiha and Kabuki Uchiha are both inside here." Ryuu said. The Iwa and Suna ninja shook their heads "Betraying your own clansman." the Iwa ninja said. "Please this clan has nothing for me I this clan has become weak and I need power." Ryuu said as he did ram seal and the shrine opened.

When the shrine door opened many Uchiha were surprised to see Ryuu enter with an Iwa and Suna Uchiha. "Ryuu what's going on how come you're not fighting outside and why are you with these ninjas?" an elder Uchiha asked. Ryuu didn't say anything he just stabbed the elder Uchiha in the chest. "Now that is over everyone please come outside and you won't get hurt." Ryuu said. "You think you can boss us around you traitor." an Uchiha said with sharingan activated. Many other Uchiha have activated their sharingan and glared down Ryuu. "Sigh I was hoping not to do this." Ryuu said with his sharingan activated. The other Uchihas charged at Ryuu and Ryuu sighed and just stood there.

 **(BOOM)**

The Uchiha Shrine blew up as many Uchihas laid down dead only a few Uchihas are still alive. Those Uchihas are Menma, Kabuki, Nemu, Daiki, and many retired Uchihas. Ryuu walked up to each of them and stabbed each of them with his sword. "Menma, Kabuki I need the two of you to get out of here right now." Daiki said. "I won't leave you tou-san." Kabuki said. "Besides they won't get far." Ryuu said. Ryuu kicked Daiki to his back and stabbed him in the heart. "Tou-san/Daiki-Oji!" Kabuki and Menma yelled. Ryuu grinned sinister as he stared down the both of them "what's wrong boys." Ryuu said. Kabuki stared hatefully at Ryuu "you bastard I'm going to kill you!" Kabuki said as he started doing hand seals **"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu"** Kabuki blew out a fireball at Ryuu.

Ryuu just backhanded the fireball like it was nothing and disappeared and reappeared right next to Kabuki, "that was weak." Ryuu said as he backhanded Kabuki into a building. "Kabuki! You bastard." Menma said with his mature sharingan activated. Menma charged at Ryuu and engaged him in a taijutsu fight, "hmm you are very skilled, but I'm still better." Ryuu said as he kneed Menma in the gut and kicked him in the face. Menma was sent across the road in the Uchiha compound, Ryuu started walking towards Menma, but he was stopped by Nemu who was in front of Ryuu. "What do you want you non-Uchiha?" Ryuu asked. "I won't let you harm Menma-kun anymore." Nemu said as her chakra rose and her eyes turned white and wind started picking up around her.

Ryuu grinned as he stared at Nemu "you think you can take me on." Ryuu said. There was a cut on Ryuu cheek as Nemu appeared right next Ryuu with a kunai coated with wind chakra. Nemu punched Ryuu right in the face sending into an old Uchiha building. "Menma-kun I need you to go get Kabuki and go hide somewhere." Nemu said. Menma stared at Nemu and nodded and went to get Kabuki, but he was stopped by the a Iwa ninja and Suna ninja that was with Ryuu. "You're not going anywhere my kage order me to capture you." the Suna ninja said. Menma glared at the Suna ninja as he kicked him and the Iwa ninja in the face. Nemu appeared above the Suna and Iwa ninja stabbed them with her wind. Menma ran inside the building where Kabuki was sent to, "haa haa you surprise me no wonder "The Uchiha Princess" asked you to take care of her son when she's not around." Ryuu said as his skin turned into scales and his teeth back sharp and he activated his mangekyo sharingan that was a dragon.

"Now you'll find out why they call me "The Dragon Warrior"" Ryuu said. Ryuu appeared in front of Nemu and punched her in the stomach then punched her on the cheek. Nemu rose to her feet and charged at Ryuu and sent a kick to his stomach, but Ryuu caught it and tried to elbow her leg. Ryuu's elbow went right through Nemu as she faded away Ryuu heard a voice behind him **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough"** as Ryuu was sent flying away by the force of the jutsu. Nemu ended her jutsu as he looked at where Ryuu landed and she was not surprised when she saw him standing up like nothing happened. "Haa Haa I see you have a bloodline that let's you control the wind. When I'm done killing you I'll enjoy experimenting on you." Ryuu said as he started doing hand seals. **"Fire Style: Majestic Hurricane"** three hurricanes made out of fire came towards Nemu, but faded away and appeared right next to Ryuu. "Too slow." Ryuu said and punched Nemu in the face. Nemu gliding across the field as she stopped Ryuu appeared right next to her and kicked her into the building that Menma and Kabuki were in.

Nemu crashed through the house that Menma and Kabuki were hiding. "Nemu-nee-chan are you okay?" Menma asked as he went to check on Nemu. "Hai I'm fine Menma-kun." Nemu said. Suddenly blade came through where Nemu came from and stabbed Nemu right in the chest. "Nemu-nee-chan!" Menma yelled. "Finally that bitch is dead that took longer than I expected." Ryuu said as he came through the wall with his sword coated with chakra that went back into it's normal form. Menma glared hatefully at Ryuu "you killed my nee-chan and my oji I'm going to **KILL YOU, YOU ROTTEN BASTARD!"** Menma said as his chakra level rose as you can fiscally can see it.

[Play Naruto Ost- Need to be Stronger]

Menma chakra was felt throughout the entire village as fighting stopped. "What the hell is that I never felt so much hateful chakra in my life before." Raiden said. Kagami didn't say anything as he felt the chakra coming from the Uchiha compound _"Menma"_ Kagami thought. "Kagami what is that it feels like Madara Uchiha's chakra but more vicious?" Raiden said. Kagami didn't say anything he just stared at Raiden _"I need to end this quick and head to the Uchiha Compound."_ Kagami thought. Suddenly many Suna and Iwa ninjas began to fall as reinforcements arrived in the form of Naruto Uzumaki the wind dragon sage and his anbu team.

"Sorry that we're late you can head to the Uchiha Compound Kagami my man and I will take care of this." Naruto said. Kagami nodded and headed to the Uchiha compound.

 **(Hospital)**

Many of the ninjas and medics have felt the chakra that spread throughout the village. "What the hell is that?" a frighten ninja said. "Menma." Mai said as she recognized the chakra. "Mai are saying that Menma is producing this hateful chakra?" Azula asked. "Hai something must have happened in the compound. I'm sorry Azula I have to go." Mai said. "I understand Kaa-san and I can handle the rest until you come back." Azula said. Mai nodded and faded into the shadow.

 **(Uchiha Compound)**

While Menma was glaring at Ryuu he never noticed that his eyes transformed into his grandfather's mangekyou sharingan, but Ryuu did and he was grinning like a mad man "come on show me the power of the grandson of Madara Uchiha." Ryuu said. Menma charged at Ryuu at Kage level speed and flew out of the building with Ryuu grabbing on to his face.

[End Naruto Ost- Need to be Strong]

Both Menma and Ryuu appeared outside, Ryuu charged at Menma with his sword, but suddenly his attack was blocked by skeleton rib. "What the?" Ryuu said. **"Susanoo"** Menma said. A skeleton hand suddenly backhanded Ryuu across the rumble of the Uchiha Shrine. Menma started to feel weak as he came down to a knee _"I have to end this right here and now."_ Menma thought. Menma started doing hand seals that popped in his head **"Fire Style: great fire annihilation"** Menma blew out a widespread fire ball towards Ryuu.

 **(BOOM)**

The rumble of what was left of the Uchiha Shrine exploded. When the smoke cleared Menma was surprised when Ryuu started eating his fire like it was a snack. "Ha thanks for the meal. Now die." Ryuu said as he charged at Menma. Menma was down one knee and breathing heavy as his chakra was dropping. He witnessed Ryuu coming at him and his helpless to do anything he closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come. Menma felt something wet drop on his face he opened his eyes to witness Nemu protecting from Ryuu's claws as Ryuu's hand went right through her chest.

[Play Naruto Ost- Sadness and Sorrow]

"Are you alright Menma-kun?" Nemu asked. Menma was in shock "Nemu-nee-chan why did you protect me why did you do that?" Menma asked. Nemu gave Menma a smile "it's because I can't allow him to hurt my Otōto and it's my job to protect you." Nemu said as she was falling face first to the ground. Menma caught her before she can touch the ground "Nee-chan hang on I can take you to Kaa-chan and she can fix you up." Menma said as tears started falling. Nemu shook her head "I'm sorry Menma I won't make it. Hey don't cry you're Nee-chan is still here." Nemu said as she wiped away Menma tears. "Menma I can't thank you enough even though I'm your nanny you treated as your sister instead of your nanny and made feel like I was apart of the family you made me happy." Nemu said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Menma continued to cry as he held on to Nemu "please to don't die I need you who's going to welcome me home when Kaa-chan and Tou-san are at work and who's going to play when I have no one to play with. I need you please don't leave me." Menma begged as hugged Nemu and cried into her shoulder. "Menma I have a request will you honor my request?" Nemu asked. Menma nodded "good I want to make some friends outside of the Uchiha Clan and become strong I want you to live by this motto "Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash and you can become strong when you have some precious to protect" find someone that you want to protect Menma and become strong." Nemu said as she coughed some blood into her hand. With the last of her strength Nemu started performing a jutsu. Nemu hand started glowing white as she touched Menma head.

"I love you Menma grow to be strong Menma." Nemu said as she closed her eyes for the final time. "Nee-chan? Come on Nee-chan wake up. Nee-chan please wake up. NEE-CHAN!" Menma shouted.

[End Naruto Ost- Sadness and Sorrow]

"Man it's about time that bitch died it took her long enough." Ryuu said. Menma didn't pay attention to him as he continued to cry over Nemu's dead body. Ryuu pulled out his blade and ran at Menma going for the killing blow. Out of nowhere a shadow wrapped around Ryuu and stopped him in his tracks. "What the hell is going on." Ryuu said. Kagami landed in front of Ryuu and glared at him with absolute rage, Ryuu heard footsteps behind him as he turned around and saw Mai Uchiha walking towards with the same rage in her eyes. "Look like to stay and chat, but I must go now." Ryuu said a fazed through the shadow tentacles. Ryuu blocked a punch from Kagami and dodged a shadow tentacle from Mai.

Ryuu landed right next to Menma, "YOU GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" Mai shouted. Ryuu just grinned at her "don't worry I won't harm him I'm just going to leave him a little mess-" Ryuu didn't get to finish as he dodged a kunai strike from Kagami. "Listen to me Menma you're still too weak to kill me if you want to kill me you must get stronger until you do I'm going to kill everyone you care about Menma." Ryuu said as he chopped Menma in the back of the neck and knocked him out. Ryuu dodged fireball and shadow arm that came at him. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON!" Kagami demanded. "I just left him with a little parting gift. I over stayed my welcome I must go now." Ryuu said as he vanished in fire.

Mai ran towards Menma and Nemu "Nemu." Mai said as she stared at Nemu's dead body. "Nemu thank you for protecting Menma and Kabuki." Kagami said as he picked up her dead body. Mai picked Menma's and Kabuki's unconscious bodies, "come on let's get them to the hospital." Kagami said. "Hai" Mai said as had her shadows grab Daiki's body as well and they vanished.

Little did anyone know that day was the birth of two in legends in Menma and Kabuki Uchiha.

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter of Madara's Legacy: Menma Uchiha. I'll be happy if you guys reviewed this story like you do for my other stories and also I'm about to start classes soon so I'm try and update my stories for guys as soon as I can.**

 **About the Naruto thing this Naruto that I mention in the story is not Naruto born form Minato and Kushina instead this Naruto is Kushina's father and he'll be Menma's snesei along with an Uchiha legend who I won't reveal until later in the chapters. So the Naruto we all know and love will be in this series, but not in this story.**

 **Next Chapter will be a time skip when Hiruzen takes Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orchimaru as he students, so Menma and Kabuki will become Genins in the next chapter and will see the change in Menma's personality. Until Next time Peace Out.**


End file.
